time is no reason
by VampirezShepherd023
Summary: Los años van pasando y Dean teme que Castiel se aleje de él. Por esa razón ha optado no sufrir y no amarlo. ¿Pero Cass realmente se aburrirá de él a pesar de los años? One-shot para mi amiga Romi :


**Hello Everyone! I´m back!**

**Quería mostrarles esta cosa Destielera tan dulzona que escribí. Lo escribí especialmente para mi querida amiga del Grupo de FB "DDAA", Romi :3**

**Porque ella me ha apoyado en el Destiel :3**

**Ahora... el fic es inspirado en esta foto.**

post/28176855897/daggomusprime-old-man-dean-and-his-young-man

**La imagen NO es mia.**

**Le prometí a Romi que le escribiría un Destiel feliz y aqui está. Es extremadamente cursi.. no pagaré cuentas de hospital por internados por diabetes... pero espero les guste.**

_**"El tiempo no es la ra**__**zón"**_

_**Time is no reason.**_

Cuando Sam sacó a su hermano y a Cass del purgatorio, y ambos se vieron vivos, lo primero que hicieron fue resguardarse en los brazos del otro. Sam sólo guardó silencio y se resistió de abrazar a su hermano. Que buscara los brazos de Cass, que era un gran paso para ambos y no podía estar más feliz por ambos.

Ya los abrazaría después.

En el purgatorio, Castiel pensó que moriría. Que por fin moriría y que su ente tendría el tan esperado descanso eterno.

Si es que, claro, no se quedaba atrapado en el purgatorio.

Lamentaba en lo más profundo de su ser que Dean estuviera ahí. Él no importaba. Él merecía estar ahí. Merecía estar atrapado en ese horrible lugar y que las almas residentes de aquel lugar mordieran y arañaran su alma por la eternidad que le esperaba.

Pero Dean…

Dean era inocente y pagaba por el error de otra persona, a quien, por cierto, había tratado de advertir y había rogado parar.

Se había lanzado a Dean pidiéndole perdón. Lloriqueando por su perdón.

—¿Cass? ¿Q… qué haces? —Dean trataba de sacárselo, más preocupado por lo que pasaba a su alrededor que por perdonar al ángel.

—Dean, ¡lo lamento! ¡Por todo! ¡Tú no tienes por qué estar aquí! —trató de levantar al ángel pero él seguía sollozando.

—Hey, ya calma… te dije que eso ya no importaba, ¡levántate! —

Cuando Dean estuvo a su altura el ángel tomó su rostro, mirando directo a sus ojos.

Iba a morir ahí.

Y quería confesarle a Dean lo que sentía antes de morir.

—Dean, yo daría todo por ti. Yo renunciaría a todo por ti, yo te amo, haría cualquier cosa para hacerte sonreír…—

Cuando se detuvo, con sus ojos sollozando, era porque ya no tenía más que decir. Se acercó a besar al cazador, arrodillado frente a él.

No planeaba irse sin antes, al menos, haber probado el sabor de sus labios.

Dean no se resistió. Al contrario, buscó aferrarse al rostro del ángel y tomar el control.

Dean iba a morir ahí. Ya no importaba nada. Sólo quería sentir, al menos por una vez, que tenía al ángel entre sus brazos.

Sam estaba, por su parte, bastante entusiasmado con la idea. Conociendo a su hermano sabía que se llevaría bastante luego al ángel a la cama, pero eso era de menor importancia. Esperaba no ser un testigo de aquello, claro.

Pero que su hermano por fin se hubiera atrevido a hablarlo con el ángel…Era un gran paso para ambos.

—Yo no puedo seguir con Cass—murmuró Dean.

—¡¿Ya lo engañaste?! —

—¡No! No lo he engañado. Es sólo… no quiero seguir con Cass. Tengo muchas dudas sobre todo esto—

Castiel se dejó caer apoyado en la pared. Tomó un poco de aire y volvió a asomar la cabeza.

—Si hice lo que hice fue porque estaba en el Purgatorio. Creí que no saldría. Que me moriría ahí—

—¿Y por qué no quieres seguir con él? Creí que lo amabas. Y… estoy más que seguro que él te ama más ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahí? —

Antes de, siquiera escuchar las razones, Castiel decidió irse, tratando de no flaquear.

Sam había mantenido una larga conversación con su hermano respecto a sus dudas. Dean le ofreció muchos argumentos, pero seguía sin querer que se alejara del ángel.

Esa noche se quedó más tiempo despierto. Cuando ya cabeceaba decidió cerrar su libro e irse a dormir. No sin antes haber revisado la casa y habiendo revisado las trampas y la sal en las entradas.

Al llegar al segundo piso, ya descalzo, se fijó en una silueta apoyada en la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

—¿Cass? ¿Qué te pasa? —se acercó silencioso a él—¿Estás llorando? ¿Por qué lloras? —

Lo veía de espaldas, tratando de quitar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Quiso voltearse pero Sam lo detuvo.

—Hey… ¿por qué lloras? — — ¿Quieres un abrazo? —

—Por nada—

Intentó irse pero Sam lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo retroceder. Dean dormía en su cama, sin idea alguna de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

No necesitó pensar mucho para entender porque Castiel estaba ahí, sollozando.

—Cass, tú… lo que crees no es cierto—

— ¿Importa? —preguntó, con algo de sorna en su voz.

—Claro que importa. Cass, tus sentimientos importan. Y necesito explicarte lo que escuchaste—

—Entonces hazlo—

—Pero creo que no debo ser yo quien te lo explique—pareció pensarlo un poco, aún sin atreverse a soltar su brazo—Prométeme que vendrás mañana—

—Como quieras—

—Cass, en serio. Necesito que vengas mañana. Es en serio—

El ángel bajó la cabeza.

—Volveré mañana—

#####

—Tú sabes… —murmuró Sam, bebiendo de su taza—… que Cass ha sacrificado muchas cosas por el resto, ¿no? —

—¿Por qué dices eso? —

—Porque tienes que pensar que ahora puedes hacerle daño a Cass—

— Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué quieres decir? —

—Anoche encontré a Cass llorando en tu pieza. Debió escucharnos mientras hablábamos. Castiel es muy sensible, Dean. Ha perdido todo lo que tenia y aún así sigue dando de sí mismo para ayudar a otra gente, que incluso podría dañarlo. Quiso morir. Sabes que se queja de que no puede morir y descansar por fin. Me sorprende que ese pobre ángel no esté tratando de cortarse las venas o buscando la Colt para matarse—

—Sam, ¿cuál es tu punto? —

—Ese ángel te ama. Cuando volvieron tenía una sonrisa que no se la quitaba nadie. Creo que tus detalles no son relevantes y son una tontería. Él te va a amar no importa lo que pase. Pero… si a pesar de todo insistes en no estar con Cass… creo que deberías explicarle por qué no quieres estar con él—

—¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar? —preguntó Dean.

—Peor de como estaba anoche. Yo jamás había visto a un ángel llorar, Dean—

El ángel se apareció casi de noche. Sam estaba muy enterrado en el sofá de cuero, muy perdido en las palabras del libro que no había podido terminar la noche anterior.

—Samuel—llamó.

El cazador más alto se sobresaltó y se puso de pie, mirándolo. No lucía muy diferente de la noche anterior. No tenía lágrimas en su rostro pero sí se veía algo acongojado.

—Heyy. Por fin te apareces. Ehm… siéntate, te traeré algo de beber—

Antes de que pudiera negarse, Sam ya había desaparecido por la puerta hacia la cocina.

Fue Dean quien apareció en la sala de estar, 15 minutos después, llevando en sus manos un tazón de té. Se posó tras el sofá, sin que el ángel se diera cuenta, y acarició su rostro con la espalda de su mano.

—No habías venido, Castiel—

El ángel no respondió. Sólo se movió un poco en el sofá y aceptó el tazón que le ofrecían.

—Oye… yo necesito hablar con tigo—

Siguió en silencio.

—Sam me contó que habías escuchado una conversación nuestra. Necesito explicarte eso—

— ¿Vas a decir que jugaste con migo? Lo escuché. De ti mismo. Que no querías estar con migo. Atrévete a negarme eso—

Dean dudó. Hablar le estaba costando más de lo que hubiera planeado y Castiel parecía que no lo estaba tomando con la calma que debería.

—Dije eso. Y lo mantengo—

— ¿Entonces qué pasó en el Purgatorio? —

Volvió a dudar.

—Déjame explicarte eso. Tú… yo quiero que entiendas que aquí tú no has hecho nada malo. Son problemas que tengo yo. Y no creo…—

—Entiendo. No eres tú, soy yo, ¿verdad? ¿En serio me vas a decir eso? ¡No soy un estúpido, sé que es eso es una maldita excusa para decir ya no te amo! Me aburrí de ser yo…—pareció querer ponerse de pie y tomó aire—No resisto que vuelvan a lastimarme ¡Estoy harto de moverle la cola a todo el mundo y que todos me pateen de vuelta! —

—No, Cass… no es eso. Yo lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño—

Dean intentó alcanzar su mano pero Cass alcanzó a quitarla.

—Te he dado todo, Dean ¡Todo! ¡Y lo último que me quedaba de mi te lo di y lo botas porque no te importa! Estoy harto se revivir y ver el desastre que he dejado y todo lo que me queja y no doy más!... —

Dean se lanzó contra él y lo rodeó entre sus brazos, impidiendo que se alejara.

—¿Por qué todos buscan hacerme daño, Dean? ¿Si no merezco vivir por qué sigo viviendo? —

—No quiero hacerte daño. Eres lo mejor que ha caído en mi vida y agradezco cada vez que revives. Te amo. Y desearía quedarme con tigo para siempre… —

—¿Entonces por qué ya no me amas? ¿Sigues molesto? —preguntó el ángel, bajando el tono de su voz.

—No. No estoy molesto por eso. Y… no es que haya dejado de amarte—sostuvo con fuerza al ángel entre sus brazos, acariciando su rostro, y pudo sentir cómo temblaba y sollozaba escondiendo su rostro contra su pecho—Pero yo soy humano—

—¿Por qué está mal que ame a un humano? —

Dean suspiró y siguió acariciando el rostro del ángel.

—Eres un ángel. Y ni siquiera tu cuerpo prestado va a envejecer. Con cada año que pase yo me voy a ir cansando. Y me haré más viejo—

—¡No me importa! Dean, yo sólo quiero amarte, no me importa cómo. Sólo déjame amarte—

—¿Me amarías? ¿A pesar de todo? —

—Yo siempre te he amado a pesar de todo—

El cazador tomó el rostro de Cass y pudo ver sus ojos tan azules y su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

—No puedo dejar que me ames. Algún día seré un viejo que no podrá ni ponerse de pie… —

—No me importa—sollozó Castiel, ocultando su rostro en el vientre de Dean—Nada me importa, me iré con tigo—

Dean acarició su rostro, quitando sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

—¿Me amarías siempre? —

—Siempre—

—A pesar que… empiece a envejecer… tenga algún ataque al corazón… y no pueda satisfacerte porque… porque quizás tenga disfunción eréctil…—

—Nada de eso va a importarme, Dean. Mientras me ames… y pueda abrazarte y besarte y decirte cuánto te amo y cuánto significas para mi… —sintió cómo Dean apretarlo contra su cuerpo y él sólo se contrajo más contra sus brazos.

—Yo te amo, Cass. Pero sólo estaré con tigo si me prometes que nunca vas a engañarme. Y que nunca te vas a olvidar de mi—

—Nunca voy a engañarte, Dean, nunca voy a olvidarme de ti. Lo prometo. No me importa ni me importará cuan viejo seas, no me importarán tus ataques al corazón ni nada. Te amo. Lo haré por siempre y cuando tú te vayas, yo me iré con tigo y me aseguraré de que llegues a un buen lugar para descansar—

Dean lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

—Sólo… ¿no querías seguir con migo sólo porque temías que te cambiara cuando envejecieras? —

—Temo no ser suficiente para ti—

Castiel se sonrió.

—Lamento haber actuado así. Tuve miedo. Y rabia—

—Me gusta como eres. Sé que eres sensible. Sé que das todo de ti… y aún así sientes que no es suficiente. Me gustaría que me dijeras más seguido qué pasa por tu mente. Aunque sea de esta forma. Necesito estar más pendiente de lo que sientes—

Dean tomó su rostro y se acercó a besarle. Necesitaba sentir que lo tenía cerca y que no se iría más.

—No me abandones nunca—susurró el cazador, aún sin separarse ni alejarse mucho de los labios del ángel.

—Tú tampoco—

Castiel quiso beber el resto de su té. Cuando se dio cuenta que ya se había helado, Dean quiso ponerse de pie a traerle otro, pero apenas intentó moverse Castiel se aferró con fuerza a su cintura y a su chaqueta, impidiéndoselo.

—No me sueltes aún. No me importa el té, sólo te necesito a ti. No me sueltes. No me sueltes nunca, Dean—

El cazador se recostó en el sofá, con Cass a su lado, sin soltarlo.

**EPILOGO.**

Dean Winchester murió a los 52 años. Bastante más de lo que él hubiera creído, y quizás, querido. Sam estaba en sus 48. Mismo pensamiento que su hermano.

Sam estaba en casa y Dean y Cass habían salido por un par de horas. Al volver escucharon un disparo. En la sala de estar, Sam estaba tirado sobre el sofá, con un demonio apuntando su arma. Apenas vio a Dean entrar, levantó su brazo y disparó.

Castiel sólo alcanzó a reaccionar dejando caer lo que traía y apareciendo tras el demonio, quemando su interior, para luego volver a Dean, que ya estaba sobre el suelo botando sangre, soltando ya el arma de su mano.

Dean alcanzó a apretar la mano de Cass contra la suya y ladear la cabeza. Sam estaba ahí, tirado en el suelo, sin moverse. Sin rastro de mucha sangre tampoco.

Escuchaba casi lejano a Castiel sobre él llamándolo desesperado. Tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y lloraba. Ya no importaba lo que hiciera. De todos modos, había vivido bien. Desde que todo aquello de los leviatanes había terminado, ya no se arrepentía de nada.

Había tenido a Cass por 20 años. Y había sido feliz por ese tiempo.

—Cass… tú me prometiste que te irías con migo—susurró, pasando sus brazos por la cintura del ángel y atrayéndolo hacia él.

—Me iré con tigo—

—Entonces no llores—

—Me gustaba aquí, Dean—

—No llores, Cass. No llores, ven—

El ángel secó sus lágrimas y tomó el rostro de Dean para besar por última vez sus labios. Al menos en ese cuerpo.

Se recostó junto a Dean, sollozando y calmando su respiración, muy apegado a él, hasta que sintió cómo dejaba de respirar. Acarició su rostro con sus ojos envueltos en lágrimas, besando su frente y acurrucándose a su lado, dejando de respirar también.

**Muchas gracias a los que me leen! Por favor, no se olviden de comentar :D**

**Y gracias, Romi! Besotes porque sin ti quizas ya no escribiria destiel u.u**


End file.
